


Improvisado.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Celebrities, Improvisation, M/M, Past-Peperonny, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: - ¿Sabes que es Starker?- Una marca de motocicletas, ¿no?-  Oh, ¿Y sabes qué es Rom Howney?- ¿Acaso importa, Robert?- CLARO QUE IMPORTA





	Improvisado.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ La idea principal es de una publicación en un grupo cerrado de Starker Paradise. Luego hare capturas de publicación ya que no todos pueden ir al link directo.  
> \+ Yo solo parto de la idea.  
> \+ Si vez esto en otro perfil que no tenga el nombre de Desahogowriten es plagio.

**Narración Universal.**

La mañana fue muy dura para Tom, las improvisaciones con Robert habían descencadenado algo en él, su forma de actuar y a pesar de lo difícil que fue agradece la experiencia con el contrario, disfruta bastante el poder trabajar codo a codo con el gran Robert Downey Jr.

Agitado llega a su camerino donde Tessa con un ladrido y Amber con una sonrisa lo esperan. La maquillitsta se encargaba de retocar su cara cada vez que sudaba tanto que la base se escurría, siempre podía contar con la castaña para eso porque, aunque era su trabajo lo hacia con gusto.

— Tom, ¿Que tal el trabajo? Sientate.

Amber se puso de pie, le tendió una toalla humeda y Tom la acepto agradecido pasando esta por toda su cara dejando que la frescura le reconforte los poros, se sentó en la silla giratoria.

— Genial, la escena salio de maravilla solo estoy esperando que me lleguen las nuevas escenas para improvisar con Robert.– La refrigeración del cuarto hacia su trabajo de ambientar su calor corporal.

— Me alegro, espero que las escenas de los hermanos Russo no sean tan exageradas. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Mark y Scarleth? – La chica de quejó.– Ese fue el beso más incómodo de los tiempos.

Tom se rio nerviosamente y la chica empezó a repartir el polvo en los lugares luminosos de su cara cuando un portazo se escucho sobresaltando hasta a Tessa, es Robert.

— Amber linda, ¿Puedes pasear a Tessa un rato?

El cabello de Robert estaba alborotado, sus mejillas enrojecidas de haber corrido con rapidez desde su camerino que esta de la otra punta de las trailas, su respiración entrecortada, tosiendo, con unos papeles en mano. El menor no entendio muy bien que era lo que intentaba decirle así que secundó la idea de que la maquillista saliera a darle un paseo a su mascota, Tessa. Amber tomo la correa, se la puso a la adorable Pitbull saliendo de la traila donde se encuentra su camerino, Tom suspiro.

— Sientate, respira, calmate y dime que es lo que te pasa Rob.

Ese apodo por muy cursi que suene era especial entre los dos, él era el único que lo llamaba así o más bien que tenía los huevos para llamar a Robert de esa forma aunque el actor jamás mostró incomodidad al contrario le gusta bastante que el chico le tomara tanta confianza de golpe, eran bastantes cercanos muy a pesar de lo poco que lleva Tom con Sony.

— ¿Sabes lo que es Starker?

El rostro de Robert estaba muy serio por otro lado Tom estaba relajado e incluso confundido.

— Eh... ¿Una marca de motocicletas?

El castaño rio nerviosamente intentando aligerar el ambiente que se notaba bastante tenso entre ambos, eso asusto al chico. ¿Cometió algún error? ¿Robert se entero de algo malo?

— Bueno... ¿Y Rom Howney?

El chico seguía sin entender a lo que referia, comenzaba a ponerse paranoico en su misma conciencia repasando lo que hizo en el día, lo que pudo y no pudo molestar al hombre mayor pero no encontro absolutamente nada que le molestara o más bien algo de ese tipo de seriedad.

— ¿Acaso es importante?

Tom fruncio su nariz, ceño y labios provocando un puchero bastante adorable, es bastante sensible con todo lo que tiene que ver con su relación amistosa y profesional con el protagonista de Iron Man, en una ocasión llego a llorar cuando se pelearon por una estupidez.

— ¡Claro que si!

Exasperado Robert grito demasiado alto sobresaltando a Tom, el mismo trago saliva e intento no ponerse peor de lo que estaba pues si eso pasaba no iba a parar de llorar en toda la tarde y necesitan hacer las improvisaciones obligatoriamente.

— ¿A q-que quieres llegar Downey?

Oh, oh. Lo llamo Downey, alerta número uno para el hombre más grande pues eso significaba que acaba de herirlo. Robert no suele se condescendiente con nadie más que con Tom, le tiene un extraño cariño al muchacho sin poder evitar disculparse por la mínima cosa sin importar que sea muy estúpida.

— Lee las ideas que los hermanos Russo mandaron a los productores, Sony y a Stan. Se decidieron en algo que se me hace muy exagerado.

El chico tomo las hojas, miro lo escrito, primero estaba la presentación de ambos actores por cortesía, luego las ideas principales en la hoja siguiente:

Opción 1. El reencuentro Spiderman y Iron man despues de los sucesos en Avengers: Infinity War.

Opción 2. Discusión entre Peter y Tony Miembro oficial de los Vengadores.

Opción 3. Universo Alternativo en el cual Peter se confiesa a Tony luego de su regreso de la gema del alma.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de golpe, sus mejillas se encendieron como si fuera aquel adolescente de Queens que siempre interpreta, paso de hoja dejando ver una gráfica Pastel de las votaciones: Opcion 1...35%, Opcion 2... 25% y Opción 3...45%. Es ahí cuando el menor entendio porque Robert estaba tan alterado, eran muy unidos, temía que esto los distanciara, intento que su compostura volviera a estar relajada para poder hablar con sensatez.

— Bueno, tomalo por el lado bueno, Peter es legal. 

Su voz era chillona, salia así cuando estaba nervioso de algun modo,  Robert se dio cuenta de eso y suspiro. Aunque era cierto no dejaba de ser algo bastante difícil, no le molestaba para nada la escena en realidad sino lo que podría repercutir en ellos después. Tal vez solo exageran.

— Igual y solo exagero Tommy pero siento que esto cambiara totalmente nuestra amistad.

El era consciente de como Mark y Scarleth no pudieron ni verse a la cara después de lo ocurrido en abril del año pasado cuando los obligaron a hacer una escena para recompensar a los fans pero esto era demasiado, romperá totalmente la cabeza de los admiradores de ambos, de Iron Man y Spiderman.

— Vamos Rob, no es para tanto... Nos saldra natural no hay de que preocuparse, somos amigos, no creo que cambie nada.

Una sonrisa sincera se avecinó en los labios delgados del muchacho, Robert le sonrio de la misma forma hasta abrazarse de forma intima.

Tienen una buena amistad.

Si claro amistad, eso es lo que piensan.

[...]

Estaban en escena con un escenario hecho por la producción de forma detallada, sin permitirse ningún error pues era una escena unica en su especie, unica en el mundo de Marvel.

El escenario estaba rodeado de pantalla verde, los trajes que usan son bastante peculiares, llenos de numeros y figuras, hechos para que al momento de pasarlo a la computadora este bien hecho.

Tom llega interpretando al nervioso chico jugando con sus pulgares y fingiendo pensar como decirle sobre los sentimientos de su personaje.

— "Hey, chico. Que bueno que llegas tengo unas mejoras que enseñarte."

Robert con su aura de egocentrismo puro digno de un Stark llego a abrazar al 'adolescente' por los hombros mostrando la muestra de afecto que solo le da al castaño. Llegaron hasta al 'taller' a sentarse.

— "Eh, si. Yo quiero confesarle algo, ya sabe, sobre algo serio aunque no se si es el momento, si quiere muestreme las mejoras antes o no, le digo primero, no, es mas importante lo que me va enseñar seguro y yo no quiero que piense que no le tomo de importancia su trabajo y qu-"

— "Hey, hey. Respira, pausa ahi mismo tu carrito chico."- Robert sonrio de lado y alzo sus hombros.- "Solo dilo, no te agobies tanto."

El ambiente se torno a un silencio catastrófico entre los dos hombres que buscaban interpretar a sus personajes de la mejor forma pero aun asi lograr que la temática circule y sin un guión de apoyo era casi imposible. Tom empezó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— "Primero que nada, quiero contarle que intente, intente poder dejar de setirme así y yo..."- Lágrimas rodaron por las jovenes mejillas.- "Yo lo amo tanto que me duele, Señor Stark. Intente destruir esto en mi interior, nunca dejar que saliera pero... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan doloroso?"

Robert hizo una cara de asombro, alzo una mano para tocar su cara, la detuvo un momento a la mitad del camino y al instante la movio de nuevo hasta llegar a su mejilla y limpiarla con cariño. Tom siguió hablando.

— "S-se que esto esta tan jodido que me siento enfermo, siento que algo esta mal conmigo porque..."- Tom empezó a hipar e intentar agarrar aire.-" Porque mierda, estoy enamorado de alguien que aparte de tener treinta años más que yo, esta comprometido con una mujer excelente y hermosa y... jamás podre ser ella. Me siento patético, ¿Sabe?"

Robert poso su otra mano en la otra mejilla del muchacho empezando a limpiar su cara de forma dulce y comprensiva, a pesar de que Tony Stark era un idiota jamás se burlaria de los sentimientos del chico, Robert conoce muy bien a su personaje como para que eso este tan claro como el agua.

— "Mira Peter... No te convengo." Tom sintio la apuñalada en su corazon, estaba empezando a sentir lo que su personaje debe sentir.-"No te sientas enfermo por amar, el amor jamás sera un error y nunca importara la edad, cuando entre a esa nave a luchar con Thanos mi compromiso se rompió, es un pago que tuve que hacer por el bien del mundo."- Robert suspiro con dolor y mantuvo el rostro de Tom con sus manos, mirando sus ojos directamente.-"El dia que te desapareciste de mis brazos yo... Me obsesione jurando que te traería de vuelta si o si, no importa que me iba a costar, no importaba si tendría que morir por ello."

Tom hizo una cara de confusión, las palabras de el contrario no daban cosas claras pero aun así se quedo tan embobado en los ojos color Whisky que por un momento no recordaba que estaba en grabación. Tom subio sus manos poniendo una en cada mao del mayor.

— "Yo solo se lo que me conviene" La seriedad y esperanza estaban en lo ojos de el castaño. Robert y Tom estaban cara a cara, mostrando la vulnerabilidad de la escena, el menor de ambos se inclino un poco y Downey miro los labios de chico.- "Se que me conviene más que a nada en el mundo, me encanta Señor Stark."

— "Al carajo."

Se quejó Robert y beso los labios de Tom con suavidad. El castaño llevo sus manos temblorosas a detrás de la nuca de Downey mientras este bajaba las manos a su cintura, se separaron un poco uniendo sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

— "¿Q-que fue eso?"- La voz chillona de Tom salio nerviosa, eso hizo saber a Robert que no solo era actuación.

—"Que estoy tan jodido como tu, Te amo, Peter."- Tom sonrio y beso sus labios nuevamente.

— CORTE.- Se separaron, Tom estaba muerto de vergüenza y felicidad a la vez, Robert tenia un sentimiento en su pecho.- Eso estuvo genial chicos, demasiado real, se sintió el sentimiento, nos hicieron llorar.- El director se limpio las imaginarias lagrimas.- Es todo por hoy, pueden volver a casa.

[...]

La luna estaba en su punto, era lo único que aluzaba entre las abandonadas trailas, pues todos ya se fueron a sus casas, eran los ultimos que grababan. El silencio esta presente entre ambos, saben que eso fue más que una simple actuación pero ninguno es capaz de decirlo por temor a perder al contrario.

— Y...- Robert hablo.

— ¿Y? - Secundó Tom.

— Fue una escena algo intensa, espero que sirviera para tu experiencia.- Tosio levemente mirando al de ojos avellanos.

— Bueno, si. Fue bastante intensa, la sentí tan...- Pauso temeroso.-... Real.

Dejaron de caminar y quedaron frente a frente expectantes de lo que el contrario hacia, Tom observo su rostro tan apuesto del que se caracterizaba Downey y Downey se relamio los sus labios mientras miraba los de Tom, su lengua percibio un sabor dulzón, ¿Así sabian los labios de Tom?

Poco a poco se iban acercando, la distancia era cada vez menos lo que los separaba, tan así, que sus respiraciones empezaron a mezclarse de forma embriagante para ambos. Robert tomo la cintura delgada con lentitud mientras caminaba provocando que Tom topara con la pared quedandose entre esta y el cuerpo maduro.

— ¿Que esta sucediendo? - Jadeo Robert frunciendo el ceño, Tom sonrio de lado.

— Al carajo.

Se besaron, primero de forma leve, luego la intensidad subio volviendo su respirar pesado, Robert introdujo su lengua adentro de la cavidad bucal del muchacho y este gimió de la sorpresa. Tom empezo a sentir que sus piernas temblaban, eran sensaciones tan cegadoras que sus cuerpos empezaron a tallarse entre sí. Robert bajo sus manos un poco, dudando si debía hasta llegar al trasero del chico y como respuesta Tom brinco y rodeo la cintura de Robert con sus piernas temblorosas. Separaron sus labios.

— ¿Tu traila o la mia? - Ronroneo Downey.

— La que sea solo... Quiero estar solo contigo.- Lloriqueo el menor mordiéndose su labio inferior.

— Madre mía.

Hoy seria una intensa noche.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola, solo vengo a decirles que me inspire en una imagen que esta en un grupo cerrado y no puedo compartir como tal el link pero tengo su permiso para escribir de ello.
> 
> El link por si acaso: https://m.facebook.com/groups/204561110160856?view=permalink&id=247930615823905
> 
> Me uniré al Kinktober so... me dedicare a ello para cumplir con el reto, prometo preguntar si solo es Starker o tambien puedo hacer Rom Howney, espero que les guste mi contenido y no olviden pasarse por mi perfil ahí tengo varias historias de la pareja asi que... Eso.
> 
> Hasta aqui mi reporte, Joaquin.


End file.
